Lost Bloodlines 3/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Oho! You're back again! What impeccable timing. *'Chrom:' I don't like the sound of that... *'Old Hubba:' No, it's good news! All the Einherjar you defeated have gathered in one place. After you defeat them this time, I can finally seal them back into their cards! *'Chrom:' Wait...that actually IS good news. *'Old Hubba:' It is, isn't it! ...There's just one tiny little catch... I, uh... Well, I sort of...forgot to get you allies. So both armies will be after you. Welp, good luck then! *'Chrom:' *Sigh* I knew there had to be something... Before Battle Starts *'Ced:' King Marth, enemy reinforcements have arrived in the northeast and southeast. *'King Marth:' How did we not see them approach? *'Ced:' They didn't approach, sire. Not exactly. It seems they were summoned from another world... *'King Marth:' Damn... Will this land never know peace? *'Ced:' We are ready for them. Our forces in the southeast castle and on the eastern plain will crush them. *'King Marth:' Good. Commence the attack. We cannot stand idly be whilst they summon even more of their kind. (Camera pans to the southeast) *'Finn:' Lord Leif! Enemy soldiers to the north! *'Leif:' The otherworldy force we were warned about, no doubt. I hear they are strong. Still, they are no match for the famed heroes we count among our allies. My father, Lords Seliph and Sigurd…even King Marth himself. *'Finn:' Don't be too humble to name yourself, my lord. But aye, our victory is assured. (Camera pans to the center-south) *'Chrom:' Looks like we'll have our hands full here. *'Robin: '''I liked them better when they were on our side... *'Chrom:' Victory here will win peace for this Outrealm, at least. It will be difficult, but we must prevail. *'Robin:' Unfortunately, the enemy armies are thinking the same thing. ...Both of them. *'Chrom:' I like it no better than you, but we've no other choice. Let's finish this! Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Robin (Male) vs Leif *'Robin:' You're the ones who brought war to this realm, not us! We have to put a stop to you! *'Leif:' You have it backward, sir! This is our land! You are the invaders here! Robin (Female) vs Nanna *'Nanna:' Please return whence you came. The fighting will only get worse. *'Robin:' Sorry, but we have a job to do here. We won't be walking away just because you ask us to. Chrom vs Sigurd *'Sigurd:' Lead your army hence. I will not ask again. *'Chrom:' You speak as though you're the only man with a purpose. Think again! Chrom vs King Marth *'King Marth:' The enemy commander, I presume? Leave. You do not belong here. *'Chrom:' Perhaps not. But I have my reasons to fight! Lissa vs Ethlyn *'Ethlyn:' I will stand strong as long as my brother and the others need me! *'Lissa:' Yeah well, I've got a brother, too. So there! Frederick vs Quan *'Frederick:' You appear to be a true knight, sir. Might I have the privilege? *'Quan:' I accept your challenge, sir. May the best knight prevail. Sully vs Eyvel *'Eyvel:' In the name of the Fiana Freeblades, I will erase you from this land! *'Sully:' Sounds impressive. But you haven't met a Shepherd yet! Virion vs Jamke *'Jamke:' Go home! You know you've no errand here. *'Virion:' Does an arrow, once loosed, have no purpose in the air? Stahl vs Finn *'Stahl:' Hmm. I'm starting to wonder if I can take down a knight this good. *'Finn:' If you have to wonder, you cannot win. Leave before you get hurt. *'Stahl:' Well, I guess I'll just have to find the courage to try! Vaike vs Ogma *'Vaike:' The Vaike loves fightin' tough guys. Are you a tough guy? *'Ogma:' Yes, but all I see is talking. Here's your fighting! Miriel vs Lewyn *'Miriel:' I deduce already that this will be a most zesty experience. *'Lewyn:' An experience? You'd do well to take this fight more seriously. *'Miriel:' I intend it as a compliment. Did I not project the needed gravitas? You should be honored to have any empirical value at all. Sumia vs Catria *'Catria:' Away with you, visitor! Return to your own world! *'Sumia:' I wish that I could... *'Catria:' Then enough words. Defend yourself! Kellam vs Arden *'Kellam:' Fight me! ...I mean, just look at us. It was meant to happen. *'Arden:' Was it now? Pah! Do your worst! Donnel vs Dagdar *'Donnel:' That's right! You an' me! I'll show ya just how far I've come! *'Dagdar:' Hm? I'd pegged ya for some scrawny villager, but I see I was wrong. All right, lad, let's put ya to the test! Lon'qu vs Navarre *'Navarre:' I will cut you down. *'Lon'qu:' You can try. Ricken vs Arthur *'Ricken:' Don't glare at me like that! I'm not some child! *'Arthur:' Then prove your worth by standing against me. Maribelle vs Olwen *'Olwen:' This is our land! Away with you! *'Maribelle:' If you want me to leave, you'll have to ask in a civilized manner. I will not abide the grunted demands of a boor like yourself! Panne vs Athena *'Panne:' Surrender. You are outmatched. *'Athena:' Ve vill not! Ve have our pride as a varrior! Gaius vs Etzel *'Etzel:' Whoever you are, you'll have to forgive me for keeping myself alive. *'Gaius:' Hey, work is work. *'Etzel:' Precisely! Cordelia vs Caeda *'Cordelia:' It's an honor to fight you, milady. Tales of your exploits inspired me as a child. *'Caeda:' Tales? Exploits? *'Cordelia:' I didn't expect you to understand, but this was my only chance to say it... Gregor vs Fee *'Gregor:' Good grieving! Must Gregor trade blows with such a fine young lady? *'Fee:' Mind your tongue! Through me runs the blood of Silesse's finest pegasus knight! Nowi vs Salem *'Salem:' Fie! Have we been reduced to beating on children? *'Nowi:' I'm not a child. I'm a force of nature! Libra vs Saias *'Libra:' You're certain we need to do this? *'Saias:' Only if you refuse to leave. *'Libra:' Gods know why I even bother asking... Tharja vs Deirdre *'Deirdre:' Begone, ill creature! *'Tharja:' Oh, I'll show you the meaning of the word "ill" all right... Olivia vs Katarina *'Olivia:' Um, I don't suppose we could just avoid this fight? *'Katarina:' We could if you surrendered. *'Olivia:' ...I'll take that as a no. Cherche vs Minerva *'Cherche:' Minerva of Macedon, was it? Here is a fateful battle if ever I have fought one—isn't that right, Minerva? *'Minerva:' Why do you look at your wyvern when you address me? Is this some kind of insult?! Henry vs Merric *'Henry:' Ooh! You look tough! I'm going to get splattered all over the place! *'Merric:' Er, if you know that, ought you not surrender? Ought you not leave? *'Henry:' What, and miss the best part? Not a chance! Nya ha ha! Lucina vs Pr. Marth *'Pr. Marth:' I do not know why you dress like me, but I demand you stand down. *'Lucina:' Alas, I cannot. I owe you much, but this fight was quite literally in the cards. Come! Say'ri vs Ayra *'Say'ri:' Prithee, tell me: Why do you fight? *'Ayra:' In Isaach, we repay our debts. Have you no such custom? *'Say'ri:' Aye, my lady, we do. I will question your conviction no further. Have at ye! Tiki vs Tiki *'Tiki (Awakening):' Cease this fight, younger me. There is no way you are stronger. *'Tiki (Shadow Dragon):' But I have to win. I cannot bear being alone again... Basilio vs Arvis *'Basilio:' Is that furrow in your brow hereditary? You should relax. Live a little! *'Arvis:' Mock me, will you? I know the life I live. Let death silence you, prattling wretch! Flavia vs Malice *'Flavia:' You look sharp enough. Why not fight for the winning side? *'Malice:' A sellsword who betrays her clients soon finds her sword doesn't sell. *'Flavia:' Perhaps, but a dead sellsword fares even worse... Gangrel vs Legion *'Legion:' Uwee hee. Look at yous. You's an absolute lunatics! *'Gangrel:' Ha! There's only one Gangrel, worm, so kindly refer to me in the singular. Now—let's see who's crazier! Walhart vs Hardin *'Walhart:' I know a man who has lost the path when I see one. You will not prevail! *'Hardin:' I know my path well. You had best prepare yourself for disappointment. Emmeryn vs Nyna *'Emmeryn:' I must fight... Chrom...and the others...need me... *'Nyna:' A powerful destiny drives you. And while I would sooner not keep you from it, it must be done. Yen'fay vs Horace *'Horace:' I will not retreat. My traitor's life belongs to these—my comrades! *'Yen'fay:' Well spoken, sir. If only I did not feel the same... Aversa vs Raydrik *'Aversa:' Oh, my. Now here's a drab man. Come closer, darling. Let me smooth out some of those...rough edges. *'Raydrik:' You dare mock me, vixen? I need no assistance from you. Owain vs Ulster *'Owain:' You will rue the day you wakened the wrath of Owain's secret power. Today, the holy forces of yore will— *'Ulster:' Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Raise your weapon! *'Owain:' W-wait a moment! I have to get in the mood first! Inigo vs Larcei *'Inigo:' Lovely lady! Your eyes sparkle like... Ack! They sparkle because there are daggers in them! Have I offended? *'Larcei:' I've heard enough sweet nothings to last a lifetime, sir. One man is enough! *'Inigo:' Y-you could at least explain your backstory a bit! Brady vs Lachesis *'Brady:' Hey, princess. Why don't ya go home instead of trying to play with warriors? The battlefield's a great place to chip a nail, yeah? *'Lachesis:' I'll nail your foul mouth closed! Kjelle vs Mareeta *'Kjelle:' My name is Kjelle, I challenge you to knightly combat! *'Mareeta:' I can't promise "knightly," but I like a woman with courage! Come on! Cynthia vs Ares *'Cynthia:' Hear me, wrongdoer! Today you answer to the forces of justice. The forces...of me! ...Holy wow! You're the first enemy to listen to the whole speech. *'Ares:' The least I can do is grant your last words. Severa vs Linde *'Linde:' All invaders of this land shall be punished by my magic! *'Severa:' Pfft! Funny, I thought punishments were supposed to be intimidating... Gerome vs Altena *'Altena:' I know not why you have come. I know only that you must fall. *'Gerome:' Then you know nothing. I refuse to die in any world but my own. Morgan (Male) vs Seliph *'Seliph:' ...Am I doing the right thing? *'Morgan:' Oh? You're still debating that? In that case, why not surrender? We'll see no harm comes to you. *'Seliph:' No! I have to trust in my convictions! *'Morgan:' Then keep your doubts to yourself! Sheesh. Morgan (Female) vs Julia *'Morgan:' Do we really need to do this? Nothing would please me more than to see us all survive... *'Julia:' Then I beg you stand down, my lady, for I cannot. *'Morgan:' So a fight is inevitable, then. That's too bad. Yarne vs Gharnef *'Gharnef:' Heh heh. You cannot defeat me. Why not surrender and spend the rest of your days as my pet? *'Yarne:' Eek! E-every word sends a chill down my spine... But I can't afford to be afraid of you! Laurent vs Ced *'Ced:' Why have you come here, warrior? Ravage your own world! *'Laurent:' It's customary at this point to engage in a rather long-winded explanation. However, I'm certain such a tactic would not be useful to either of us. Shall we spare ourselves the fruitless discourse and simply engage? Noire vs Norne *'Noire:' BWA HA HA! THE RAVENS SHALL PICK YOUR BONES CLEAN THIS NIGHT! *'Norne:' Whoa! What's befallen this one? She seemed so calm a moment ago... Nah vs Julius *'Julius:' You strangers fight well. But the time for games is over. *'Nah:' You think I see this as a game? I take my battles VERY seriously. Now watch me prove it! NPC Quotes Altena *''Battle: I know not why you have come. I know only that you must fall. *''Defeat:'' That...piercing gaze... You almost have me believing...we are in the wrong... Arden *''Battle:'' However noble you think your purpose, it won't stop you from losing. *''Defeat:'' This blasted armor...slows me...rrgh... Ares *''Battle:'' You think to walk away from this? Amusing. *''Defeat:'' You didn't...look that tough... Arthur *''Battle:'' You may think you have your reasons, but we will not yield this land! *''Defeat:'' Nngh... Next time...I hope we meet as allies... Arvis *''Battle:'' What sort of fool would stand against my magic? *''Defeat:'' Valflame, defeated?! Th-that's impossible... Athena *''Battle:'' Ve respect your strength. But ve also have our pride as a varrior! *''Defeat:'' Ve are vanquished... Ayra *''Battle:'' I have a debt to repay! *''Defeat:'' I cannot stand saying it, but...my strength pales to yours... Caeda *''Battle:'' For my Marth and all our comrades, I must succeed! *''Defeat:'' So...powerful... Should have...joined forces... Catria *''Battle:'' Away with you, visitor! Return to your own world! *''Defeat:'' Rrgh, can't... Prince Marth...still needs me... Ced *''Battle:'' Why have you come here, warrior? Ravage your own world! *''Defeat:'' The winds favor you... A gentle wind. Perhaps we have...misjudged you... Dagdar *''Battle:'' Won't listen to reason, eh? Guess I'll have to use my loud voice. *''Defeat:'' Bested by the likes of you... Maybe it's time I retired... Deirdre *''Battle:'' I must cling to hope. Let this be the last day blood must be spilt... *''Defeat:'' It is over...as perhaps it should be... Fight for peace...please... Ethyln *''Battle:'' I will stand strong as long as my brother and the others need me! *''Defeat:'' As long as my defeat...brings my brother victory... Etzel *''Battle:'' Whoever you are, you'll have to forgive me for putting self-preservation first. *''Defeat:'' I know when I'm bested... Time for a retreat... Eyvel *''Battle:'' In the name of the Fiana Freeblades, I will erase you from this land! *''Defeat:'' How could I lose? I should have...trained harder... Fee *''Battle:'' Start wars in your own world! We don't need more sadness here. *''Defeat:'' Was this sadness our doing, then? No... I cannot believe that... Finn *''Battle:'' Our conviction will not be broken. You have no future here! *''Defeat:'' Lord Leif, why are they doing this...? Gharnef *''Battle:'' You dare defy me? Heh heh. I shall enjoy toying with you. *''Defeat:'' Heh heh... A momentary...setback... Hardin *''Battle:'' You have come a long way just to meet your end. *''Defeat:'' Rogue! I will make you pay...for defying me... Horace *''Battle:'' I will not retreat. My traitor's life belongs to these—my comrades! *''Defeat:'' I gave my best, Princess Nyna... Do I have...your leave to... Jamke *''Battle:'' Go home! You've no errand here! *''Defeat:'' I must away... I am not too proud to admit defeat... Julia *''Battle:'' Stand aside! *''Defeat:'' Press on, then...if your cause be true... Julius *''Battle:'' You strangers fight well. But the time for games is over. *''Defeat:'' I will return... Count on it... Katarina *''Battle:'' This fight could end right now it you left. But I can see you will not. *''Defeat:'' So strong... You remind me...of...ahh... King Marth *''Battle:'' Return to the world in which you belong! *''Defeat:'' How could I fail... My cause...is just. Larcei *''Battle:'' You look formidable. But I have no intention of losing! *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... I nearly had you! I did... Leif *''Battle:'' This is our world, not yours! *''Defeat:'' I have failed... But I will come back...stronger... Legion *''Battle:'' Fights and more fights—todays, tomorrows, and every days! Uwee hee! *''Defeat:'' Battles! More battleses! Uwee...hee... Lewyn *''Battle:'' Scurry home to your world before you find out who you are up against. *''Defeat:'' How could you withstand the wrath of Forseti?! I must escape...quickly... Linde *''Battle:'' All invaders of this land shall be punished by my magic! *''Defeat:'' You win... I am bested... Malice *''Battle:'' Sorry, friend, but a sellsword's only as good as her sword. *''Defeat:'' Agh! This will...damage my reputation... Mareeta *''Battle:'' My mother's memory speaks through every stroke of my blade! *''Defeat:'' Mother...next time I... Merric *''Battle:'' By my magic shall your end come! *''Defeat:'' Nngh... My magic, defeated? Must...study more... Minerva *''Battle:'' If you stand before me, then you must wish to be tested! *''Defeat:'' Well...done... Nanna *''Battle:'' Please return from whence you came. The fighting will only get worse. *''Defeat:'' Why did you not use that strength...to help instead of to harm? Navarre *''Battle:'' Come to fall upon my blade? *''Defeat:'' Impressive... Norne *''Battle:'' Hopin' to go a round with me? I hope you like catchin' arrows. *''Defeat:'' Ah... Tough, aren't ye? Should've...been on the same side... Nyna *''Battle:'' You have chosen with quarrel, not I. *''Defeat:'' My strength was not enough... Ogma *''Battle:'' You do know this won't be easy? *''Defeat:'' Nngh, damn! I can't stay here. Forgive me, Lady Caeda... Olwen *''Battle:'' This is our land! Leave, now! *''Defeat:'' Was this right? Were we...right? Pr. Marth *''Battle:'' What do you hope to gain by fighting in a world not your own? *''Defeat:'' You have prevailed... Something about you... I sense justice in your actions... Quan *''Battle:'' We will yield before no hardship! *''Defeat:'' I fought as best I could. Finish it, my friends... Lachesis *''Battle:'' If you insist on fighting, then fight with honor! *''Defeat:'' I fought with all I had... I have no regrets... Raydrik *''Battle:'' Worms! I wipe the likes of you from my boots. *''Defeat:'' So be it... The way forward...is yours... Saias *''Battle:'' Why did you allow yourself to be summoned here? What profit is there for you? *''Defeat:'' ...Nngh! That look... You know something... Why we are all here... Salem *''Battle:'' You're mad if you think we'll go down without a fight. *''Defeat:'' Agh... Challenged the wrong foe... Seliph *''Battle:'' Will our struggles here truly save this land? *''Defeat:'' So this is how it ends... This is fate... Sigurd *''Battle:'' I cannot fail. I have too much to protect! *''Defeat:'' No...this cannot be where I fall... Tiki *''Battle:'' I have to win. I cannot bear being alone again... *''Defeat:'' Mar-Mar...I'm sorry... Ulster *''Battle:'' If you will not return to your world, then meet your end in mine! *''Defeat:'' Your world breeds tough warriors...if they can withstand my sword... Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Leif:' Lord Sigurd, King Marth's forces are taking the offensive. *'Sigurd:' He means to trap the enemy between us. *'Leif:' There is no time to lose! *'Sigurd:' Aye, but this is no typical foe we face. We must cling fast to caution... (Camera pans to the north) *'Caeda:' Lady Deirdre! The force that appeared up ahead is hostile. I'm certain of it! *'Deirdre:' Then they have come at last. Will the bloodshed never end? *'Caeda:' You mustn't waver now, my lady. Let us be the strength behind your conviction. Peace will come, in its time. Today, we must defeat the enemy before us. *'Deirdre:' You are right. Thank you, Lady Caeda. I will trust in your strength. (Camera pans to the east) *'Seliph:' It was the enemy's choice to invade, and it is our duty to defend the land. These should be simple facts, but... Northern Village *'Maiden:' Gods! Where did all these soldiers come from? Things used to be so peaceful! Are you with them? Are ya?! WELL, HERE! FINE THEN! Take this, and then take yer scuffle somewhere else! Center Village *'Villager:' So, uh, just between friends—do ye think ye'll win? 'Cause see, I bet me life's savings in gold on ya, so, er... Well, how about I tip the scales a bit? Take this and CRUSH them brutes! Closing Dialogue Battle End *'Chrom:' It's finally over, thank the gods. There were so damn many of them... *'Frederick:' It was no easy fight, milord. But then, what battle is? *'Chrom:' I hope we brought a measure of peace. The grasses here have seen enough red. *'Frederick:' I could not agree more. *'Robin:' Chrom, look what I found. *'Chrom:' Another card? Let's see... "Seliph, Scion of Light." Hmm... Seliph figured prominently in the Jugdrali sagas. Didn't he end the strife that plagued the continent for decades? It seems we've found a real treasure. Seliph Recruitment *'Seliph:' I yield to your strength, sir/my lady. Never have I seen one person lead so great a force. My name is Seliph. Do you know who I am? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Seliph? *'Seliph:' 'Yes' is chosen It honors me that my name has carried to lands as far as yours. What do they say of me? Do I become a great king? *'Seliph:' 'No' is chosen I was born on the continent of Jugdral—son of Duke Sigurd of Chalphy. I am descended from Baldur the Crusader and Saint Heim. I fight to avenge my late father, who fell in the Battle of Belhalla. *'Seliph:' On your hand...that is the Brand, yes? The mark is proof that you descend from dragons, our gods of yore. I, too, carry the Brand. The blood in my veins entitled me to wield the divine blade that led me to victory. But it also cursed my to a lifetime of tragedy... Namely, my father's death and a terrible war with my half-brother. So much blood spilt over blood... Tell me...Robin, was it? If you could cast away the Brand—free yourself from it—would you? *''Textbox:'' Would you cast away the Brand? *'Seliph:' 'Yes' is chosen You choose to live freely. I envy that. Oftentimes I wonder if I missed that chance somewhere along the way... But tell me more about yourself, Robin. If the Brand no longer bound you, what sort of life would you choose? What places would you visit? *'Seliph:' 'No' is chosen Yes, I can certainly understand that. We're the same, then. I could never simply give up the Brand. Even while I curse it, I know that it has preserved me. I owe it much. And it is my mother and father's blood—a precious part of me. *'Seliph:' Thank you, Robin. I'm glad me could speak. I know your Brand will lead you to your destiny, as mine did with me. But from my experience, grand destinies bring with them grand conflicts. My blade is yours, if you would have it. I will help you win the struggles to come. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Seliph? *'Seliph:' 'Yes' is chosen As the gods will it. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts